Kingdom Hearts: A Modified Tale
by Maverick12
Summary: This is my version of Kingdom Hearts. New/Different characters. More worlds. Read and tell my what you think.


Kingdom Hearts: A Modified Tale.

By: Maverick

I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, nor do I own Squaresoft or Disney. This is my own version of Kingdom Hearts. New characters, more worlds, and hopefully it will be pretty good. Oh, the first few chapters are based off the game but with some large changes. The more dramatic changes will come when world traveling occurs. Also this is my first story so suggestions are always welcome. Lets get started by introducing the some of the original characters that will make it into the story.

Characters:

Jason: The hero of the story! He was born and raised on Destiny Island. His best friends are Justin and Sarah. Jason is fifteen years old and does have feeling for Sarah, but he is too cowardly too openly amid it He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is usually wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt though is known to wear other clothes from time to time.

Justin: Justin is sixteen years old and he too has feeling for Sarah, but he too won't amid it though he does show them a little bit time to time. Born and raised on Destiny Island his best friends are Jason and Sarah. He has green eyes and short spiky brown hair. He usually wears black jeans and an orange T-shirt.

Sarah: Sarah is fifteen years old and came to Destiny Island hen she was 6 years old. Her memory of life before Destiny Island is a complete blank however. Her best friends are Jason and Justin but is unclear if she has strong feelings for either of them. She has long brown hair and light blue eyes. She is usually found in a blue T-shirt and blue shorts. 

The story.

Chapter one: Life is but a dream.

Jason floated on the ocean. His eyes were closed and although his mouth did not move his voice rang out. "Lately I've been having these... strange thoughts. Something tells me everything is going to change. The shadows are coming... and I can't tell whether these thoughts are mine or something of my imagination."

Jason's eyes opened but he was no longer floating on the ocean he was on the island he had grown up on. Destiny Island where your destiny takes form and you become what you are supposed to be. Justin stood before in the ocean and staring forward out to the endless water. 

"Justin!" Jason called running out to meet him. Justin turned around to face Jason. Then he held out his hand as if beckoning him to come toward him to meet something. Jason slowed down as Justin reared his hand back and a giant wave formed behind him. "Justin look out!" Jason called and began running forward as hard as he could. Justin thrust his hand forward again and with it the wave came crashing down.

Jason turned in the water and look to see Justin standing in the water his hand still outstretched. Trying to swim forward Jason found the current to strong and was flung back and was surrounded but the darkness of the ocean. Turning to the light he swam to the surface and was washed on shore as though by magic.

"Jason," he heard Sarah's voice call behind him. "Sarah," Jason replied running to her but noticing something caught her eye in the sky he looked to where she was looking. In the sky meteors were crashing down through the sky. "Weird... wait what's that?" Jason mumbled as he watched something else falling through the sky. Looking as hard as he could he saw a body and then saw that it was him falling.

"Sarah!" Jason tried to turn but began falling instead. He turned to see Sarah standing on nothing with a strange shocked look on her face before she was covered by darkness. But the darkness did not stop there. It began to devour everything and soon Jason could see nothing except for himself falling through darkness.

A platform appeared from the darkness. A platform that was covered in shadow but not devoured by the darkness yet. Jason landed softly on the platform and on his feet. He looked around. Nothing was before him and then within a moment birds flew from the platform to reveal a large circular stained glass window.

The window was spectacular. Jason had never seen anything like it in his life. It held a woman in the center, but her details were hidden. Around her forest and small circles that held small creatures of the forest and closer to her face were seven circles that held the faces of seven small men. "Where am I?" Jason wondered out loud.

A voice rang out from the darkness, "So much to do...so little time. But you mustn't be afraid and take your time." It seem to come from nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time. Jason wasn't afraid, but he was confused. He began walking toward the center of the platform not knowing why. He didn't really need to go there, but it was as if some force was drawing him to it.

The platform wasn't long so it only took Jason a moment to reach the center of it. Looking down to see the platform again he noticed a small almost none existent crack. Kneeling down he reached out his hand to touch it but the second before he could touch the glass shattered and shot up in all directions. Using his arms he shielded his face from the glass. When he finally let down his arms the glass shards were nowhere to be seen only a new picture and a door.

Completely ignoring what was on the picture Jason looked at the door. The door was made of a marble like substance and stood about ten feet away and seemed to draw him to it. Taking a step toward the door the same voice that rang out from before rang out again. "The final door. When the time comes you will open it, but first you will have to pass the shadows that seek it." Shadows began to appear on the ground and from these shadows appeared five strange shadow like creatures appeared.

These creatures were very strange looking. Completely black and more like a shadow then an actual color, they had two small antennae from their small circular heads with two bright yellow eyes. Their bodies were small only slightly bigger than the head, which allowed the creature to come to about three feet tall. The bodies were not that big and each had skinny arms and legs each with about four claws apiece.

"Shadows," The voice rang out, "They will be your first opponents in the fight to open the door. But to fight you must first have a weapon." Jason's hand glowed a bright white color, which vanished almost as fast as it had appeared, but when it left a sword had replaced it. The first Shadow jumped at him. Rolling to the left he dodged the blow and using the sword he neatly removed the Shadow's head. Then chaos broke lose. The last of the four Shadows attacked. Taking out one more with a stab to its head, he felt the claws of another one scrape his leg. Swinging out he removed it's arm and then jumped to the side to prevent another attack on himself. At that time, another Shadow jumped at him. Stabbing the middle with his sword, he lifted it into the air and slammed the creature into a partner. Looking around only one Shadow remained; the body of the other creatures gone. 

The door banged. Turning to face the door Jason saw it shake. Jason walked to it but stopped once again when the voice rang out. "The closer you become to the light the longer your shadow becomes." Turning he saw that his shadow was growing in size. His shadow touched the final creature and seemed to morph with it into an even larger Shadow. This creature was four times as big as the Shadow and had hands and feet. It's face was covered by shadow like tentacles. "But don't be afraid...And don't forget," the creature slammed its hand into the painting and a darkness covered the painting and began to devour Jason. "But don't be afraid because you have the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget when the time comes you will open the final door," the voice called out, and with that the darkness devoured Jason and he then woke up.


End file.
